


of the same steel and temper

by displayheartcode



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Flesh Eating Gnomes, Season/Series 04, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: And Sara appears with a sword in hand.





	of the same steel and temper

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is except the fact this unedited fic takes place during season four.

The chaos erupts around Ava and she immediately loses sight of Sara’s team in the growing crowd of knights in chainmail and— 

It takes Ava a moment to actually see what new magical creature has been causing her trouble this week. Much like the unicorns with psychotropic musk and diabolical fairy godmothers, she’s starting to wish that she planned a seminar beforehand about the dangers of underestimating certain creatures. 

Because there are gnomes hungry for blood.

_Gnomes. _

They are fighting gnomes. There are easily more than several dozen rushing to meet them on the battlefield, each wearing pointed red hats and couldn’t be more than a few feet tall. The reports that reached Ava’s desk earlier that day mentioned small men with an appetite for flesh and the blood of holy knights in the Arthurian era, but this? _Gnomes?_

Ava’s knife guts the first one that reaches out for her with its sharp talons and bloodied eyeteeth. It falls down with a scream and but doesn’t stay there for long. Before Ava’s eyes, the massive injury is already healed with only a jagged tear and blood ruining the tunic as proof. 

The creature scrambles up to its feet and lunges for her legs.

_“MineMineMine!”_ the gnome chants as Ava’s well-aimed kick lands in its teeth. She scowls and kicks it again, the knife twirling between her fingers as she tries to understand the best way to kill it.

A knight falls behind her as several gnomes latch onto it, feasting hungrily as they tear the armor off with terrifying ease. Another to the right of her has been reduced to a pile of metal and bone, the flesh is eaten away in a manner reminding her of documentary specials on flesh-eating beetles. Somewhere, she knows Constantine is cobbling together a spell, and between the shifting slaughter, Ava can make out a hint of Nate’s silvery fist, Charlie’s laughter, the blue light of Roy’s gun.

The gnome clamps its teeth on her cape Gideon made. In a quick motion, she unclasps her cape and uses the momentum of the swing to spike it, and sends it flying across the heads of several fighters. She thanks whatever futuristic tech has given her body memories of being on her fake school’s volleyball team. 

“Why can’t you go back to Hell by yourself?” Ava asks as another gnome bares its teeth. “Do you know how much paperwork you’re giving me just by being here?” 

Sara appears with a sword in hand. For a moment, she is encased in sunlight. It glints off her decorated armor, the breastplate smeared with blood, her blonde hair falling around her face and making her the very image of a knight being baptized in blood and sunlight as a battle moves around her. 

Light slides off the blade and the metal glows with magic.

_“MineMineMine! ” _the gnome wails at the sight. “_MINE!”_

“I got you, babe,” says Sara with a crooked smile.

“Yes,” says Ava. She throws her knife through the air. It hits a leaping gnome in the stomach. “Save me from garden gnomes. That’s exactly what I had planned for our date. Is that Excalibur?”

Sara’s sword comes down and another is split into two. The gnome stays dead. “Durendal,” she explains. “I love it when my team finds me shiny new weapons to play with. Here, have Curtana.” She tosses Ava her sword's golden twin. 

The hilt is warm in Ava's gloved hands. The metal singing with a power she doesn't want to fully understand. She moves to be side-by-side with Sara, now ready to face anything. 

"I love you," she says. 

"Tell me that next time and I'll be sure to find you a matching set of daggers." Sara's grin is as sharp as the edge of her sword. "Come on, Sharpe. History needs saving."


End file.
